Modern electronic products develop gradually toward light, thin, tiny and high performance to make the heat power of the electronic products rising gradually. Conventional flexible substrate is made of low thermal-conductive material so that the operation temperature of electronic products can not reduce quickly therefore affecting the stability of the electronic products.